


Hug

by Synnerxx



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy thinks Nikki needs a hug, Nikki disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I've been told this is cavity-inducing....

Nikki sighed and rubbed his tired, green eyes. Writing was hard today. Fuckin' pouring out his soul onto this sheet of paper. Fuck that. He stood and stretched, bones popping, and walked to the kitchen of the studio.

There he found Tommy laughing with Vince over some stupid magazine.

"Nikki, where have you been hiding all day?" Tommy asked, spotting the bassist.

"Writing." he grunted. He opened the fridge door and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Vince, we need you to do some vocals." Mick appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, okay." The two disappeared out of the kitchen.

Nikki stood by the counter, not really paying attention to anything until he noticed the feeling of eyes on him.

"What?" he asked, glancing at Tommy.

"Nothing, you just look like you need a hug." Tommy replied, a faint smile on his lips.

Nikki stared at him like he'd grown an extra head. "A hug? I need a fuckin' hug? I don't fuckin' think so!" he snapped. 

Tommy shrugged. "I'll give you one if you want."

"I don't want a hug." Nikki growled.

"Fine. Don't hug me. I didn't want to hug you anyway." Tommy rose and started to walk out of the kitchen.

Nikki took a deep breath and let it out. "Wait." he called to the drummer.

Tommy turned around.

Nikki held out his arms to him.

Tommy grinned happily and bounded over to him and wrapped his arms around the older man.

Nikki sighed in contentment and thought that maybe hugs weren't so bad. Especially hugs given by his favorite person.


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just give me a kiss.

Nikki was wandering aimlessly around the studio, trying to get inspiration for some songs. His feet took him into the kitchen, where Tommy was, once again, seated at the table.

"Don't you ever do any work?" Nikki asked, teasing. 

Tommy glanced up from the papers in front of him. "Don't you?" he shot back.

Nikki smirked at him. "What's all that?" he gestured to the pile in front of the drummer. 

"Shit. All of it." Tommy gave it a disgusted look and stacked all up nice and neat and shoved it away from him. He pushed his chair out from the table and slumped down in it.

"Need a hug?" Nikki asked, semi-serious.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Why, you going to give me one?"

"Maybe. Or would you like a kiss instead?" In a flash, Nikki was leaning on the table edge, in between Tommy's spread legs.

Tommy snorted in amusement. "That's funny, Sixx."

Nikki narrowed his eyes. Tommy didn't believe he was serious! Time to teach the little fuck a lesson.

Tommy had let his chin fall to his chest and was studying the floor while Nikki ranted to himself.

Suddenly, Nikki grinned evilly and reached out, slipping his fingers under Tommy's chin. He lifted his head up, so he was forced to meet Nikki's eyes.

"You think that's funny? Hmmm?" Nikki asked in a dangerous voice.

Tommy didn't answer. He didn't like Nikki's tone.

"Well, let's see if you think this is funny." Nikki leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against the captive drummer's.

The hand that had been holding Tommy's chin slide up to his neck and then to his hair. Nikki tugged on it harshly, tilting Tommy's head back even farther and causing him to squeak. 

Nikki took advantage and plunged his tongue into the younger man's mouth. He set about mapping out the hot, wet cavern and coaxing Tommy's tongue to play. 

Tommy let out a surprised moan when Nikki started to suck on his tongue. Kissing your best guy friend was NOT supposed to feel this good!

Satisfied, Nikki broke the kiss. He smirked when he heard Tommy whimper at the loss of contact.

"So, was that funny?" he asked.

Tommy shook his head, mute.

Nikki laughed and leaned down to whisper.

"We'll play more later." With that, he walked away, leaving Tommy staring at the tabletop in shock.


End file.
